The present invention relates to a method for producing stuffed foods, each stuffed food comprising an outer casing made in a first food product, and an inner stuffing made from a second food product.
Methods for producing stuffed foods are known. For example, a method for producing makis is known from WO 2011/144872. In this production method, a leaf of dried algae is placed on a belt, and then rice is positioned uniformly over the sheet of algae. The belt is then wound so as to form a cylinder. This has the effect of grouping the rice in a cylinder of rice and of flattening the leaf of algae over the whole lateral surface of said rice cylinder, so as to form a maki.
However, this production method is not easily industrializable. In particular, it is not possible to produce stuffed foods on a large scale and with a high production throughput by means of this production method.
An object of the invention is to propose a method for producing stuffed foods which may easily be industrialized. Other objects are that the method allows a high production throughput and is adapted to the use of soft and/or sticky food products.